


Wanna look good for you daddy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cat, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mention if niam lilo and sophiam, Panties, Sexual Content, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to impress his master and it involves some pretty panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna look good for you daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Little lirry for everyone, sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this  
> Harry's panties  
> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/joseline-brief-black  
> The kitten (the first picture of the white kitten)

Harry had never felt more happy in his life then now. Being Liam's slave, he was treated very well with respect and dignity that he never had before. Being a slave most of his life, he has had some horrible slaves who treated very badly. He was beaten, starved and one of his masters nearly killed him. When he was sold back to the slave house by his last master, he meet Niall, a nice Irish boy who had been took from Ireland to England. The two instantly became best friends as Niall was the only person who cared for Harry. 

After living at the slave house for a few weeks, him and Niall met Liam, an incredibly rich man who wanted a new slave. Although Liam was interested in buying Niall, Niall didn't want to leave Harry, he knew the younger boy wouldn't survive the slave house by himself. Niall had begged Liam to take Harry as well and luckily, Liam had took a liking to the younger boy. So Liam had took both Niall and Harry home. 

Both Niall and Harry couldn't believe the house they were going to live in. It was a large mansion in the middle of the english countryside. They meet their master's other two slaves, Louis and Sophia. Harry took an instant liking to both slaves. He liked Louis because of his sassy attitude and loud mouth, although he got in trouble a lot (which Harry didn't like) he still liked Louis. He liked Sophia because she looked after Harry, she was like the big sister Harry always wanted. He loved her long brown hair, which he learned to braid and if he was ever sad, Sophia would be there to make him better. 

So Harry was finally happy for the first time in his life, he had an amazing master who cared for him and treat him like a human, the other three slaves who cared for him as well and he didn't get beaten or hurt. For the first time, he had people who actually liked him and didn't hate him. And he would be content if he lived the rest of his life in Liam's big house.

Harry decided one morning to treat his master to his favourite breakfast, a traditional full English breakfast. He got up early in the morning and snuck into the kitchen to prepare his masters breakfast. He cooked bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms and hash browns. He made sure everything was cooked and perfect for his master. He went to the dining room to set all the plates of food for his master and the other slaves.

A few minutes later, Liam came into the dining room, seeing Harry finishing with the table. "Kitten?" He said, making Harry look up and smiling at his pet name. "Morning daddy." Harry said going up to his master and giving him a kiss. "Hope you are ok this morning." Liam smiled at his youngest slave. "Baby, you didn't have to do all this, we have Caroline to do the cooking." Liam noticed that Harry bite his lip, looking down. "I know and Caroline makes yummy food. Just wanted to surprise you." 

Liam smiled at the younger boy, pulling him in for a hug. "Oh kitten, you're a perfect boy. Thank you so much for this." He kissed the top of Harry's curly hair, making the younger boy giggle. "Now baby. Tell me what you made." Liam said, making Harry take his master to the top seat and sit him down on his chair. He got a plate and started placing pieces of food the plate and then placed it in front of Liam, making the older man pat his lap, indicating for Harry to sit on his lap. 

"You're such a good boy." Liam whispered when Harry sat down on Liam's lap. Liam kissed the boy, making him whimper. "I think I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed tonight." Harry smiled in reply as he always loved sleeping with his master. "I have to go to work today kitten." This made Harry whine, he never liked it when his master went to work, he would always miss him and he worried in case something bad happened to him. "Now now kitten, I'll have none of that. You know I need to go to work." Harry looked down. "Sorry daddy." He whispered. "It's ok. Now I will be going after breakfast. I want you to be a good boy while I'm gone and when I get back, if you have been a good boy for me, then you will still sleep with me tonight."

Harry nodded giving his master another kiss. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast daddy." Liam smiled at his boy. "Thank you Harry. Now go sit back down, the others will be here soon." Harry obeyed and stood up to go back to his seat. He noticed that Liam was smiling at him when he was going to his seat. This made Harry smile back at his master and he decided that he wanted to surprise him tonight.

A few minutes later, Louis Sophia and Niall came into the dining room. They all greeted their master and Harry as they sat down and started eating their breakfast. Liam had small talk with each slave and told them that he will be going to work and Miss Edith will be watching them when he's gone. Miss Edith was Liam's loyal housekeeper. She been employed by Liam for many years and she was very good at running his house. She would look after the slaves when their master was out of the house. She would make sure she knew what all the slaves were doing and if anything happened, she would report back to Liam, she he knew exactly what was happening with his slaves.

After breakfast, Liam went to get change for work. The slaves waited for him by the doorway to say goodbye. Liam eventually came back down, wearing an incredibly expensive and sexy suit and briefcase. He went up to each slave and gave them a kiss on the lips, saying goodbye to each of them and saying he will be back soon. He kissed Harry the last and whispered in his ear. "Be a good kitten today and daddy will reward you tonight." This made Harry blush bright red. Liam eventually left his home to go to his office.

The day went slow for the slaves. Miss Edith made sure they were all occupied while Liam was gone. Although Miss Edith was a kind woman who treated the slaves well, she could be strict with them, was especially if they misbehaved. So after lunch Louis was in the kitchen, helping Caroline the head chef with dinner for later that night, Niall was with his tutor doing some maths, Sophia was in her bedroom doing some homework and Harry had nothing to do. He had been thinking about what to do for his master that night, it was harder then he thought. 

But then he remembered a story a fellow slave told him when he lived in the auction house. The slave told him how a previous master loved to make him dress in women's underwear. Apparently many older masters, particularly ones who had male slaves had a kink for pretty boys in women's panties. (Most people called it the Pantie kink) Although he didnt know if his master would like it, Harry had decided to wear some pretty panties for him tonight. He remembered Sophia saying how Liam got her a lots of different panties when she was bought. He decided to go see Sophia and ask if he could borrow some panties for tonight. 

Harry was nervous when he walked to Sophia's room. He didn't know how she would react, she could say how horrible he was and she would tell their master and master could sell him off for being disgusting. But he knew he had to ask, he wanted to impress his master. Harry eventually got to Sophia's room, he waited outside for a moment and knocked on the door. "Come in." Sophia's soft voice called out and Harry opened the door.

Sophia was sat at her desk, writing an assignment for the tutor on Pride and Prejudice. She gave a warm smile when she saw Harry come into the room, but he was looking down at his feet, still feeling nervous. "Hey Haz." Sophia said to the younger slaves." "You ok?" "Erm, yeah I am." Harry said. "Sophia, I'm just wondering if I could," he paused, blushing bright red. Sophia looked concerned. "What's wrong? Has Louis or Niall done something?" "No, no. They haven't done anything. It's just I'm just wondering if I could borrow something." Harry had whispered that last part. "Ok darling what do you want to borrow?" 

Harry was completely red now and Sophia could see he was nervous. "Harry it's ok. You can tell me what you want, I won't judge you." Harry smiled, feeling a little more confident now. "Some panties." Harry whispered. He was expecting Sophia to tell him to get out or call him disgusting. But by shock, she smiled. "You're wanting to try the Pantie kink with master?" She asked, knowing about the well known kink. Harry nodded, very shocked that Sophia reacted in a positive way. 

"Aww bless you." Sophia said going up to Harry and giving him a hug. "Master will love that. I've got plenty for you to try, I'll help you." Harry smiled at her. "Thank you Sophia." He said, smiling more. She went over to her set of draws and opened the first one. She grabbed a pile of panties and placed them on her bed. The panties were all different shapes and colours. Harry realised that all the panties had beautiful detailing and they all looked very expensive.

"So Harry." Sophia said, making the boy look up. "What colour or shape did you want to wear?" "I don't really know Soph, what does master like?" "Well he likes variety. As you can see he likes detail. I think with you, we should stay with darker tones for your tan skin." She picked out a few and looked over each one in detail. "I'm thinking you should stay away from the thong and also full brief. We'll stay in the middle and you can show a little bum cheek." Harry nodded, really surprised at how well Sophia knows about panties. "Don't worry Harry, we will find the perfect panties for you." Sophia said smiling at the younger boy. 

Half an hour later, Harry had tried several different types of panties on. Himself and Sophia would judge if a pair was right and they put them in piles to see what was best and what was worst. Harry was currently trying a light pink pair with a red bow on the front. He stared at himself in the large mirror, wondering what he thought of the panties. 

"I don't think they're right Harry." Sophia said who was sitting at her bed. "They're too light for your skin colour, just doesn't go well together." "Ok, I think you're right." Harry replied going back to the pile. He didn't realise how hard it would be to pick out panties, it felt like they had been looking forever. 

While Harry was looking at the pile, he noticed a pair of black panties in the corner of his eye. He picked them up and inspected them closely. They were a rich black colour with a lace detail around the bottom of the panties. The only colour was the small pink bow in the middle. He liked the simplicity of the panties and how well they were made. "What do you think of these ones?" He asked Sophia, showing her the black panties. "Yea they look nice, why don't you try them on?" 

Harry nodded as he went to Sophia's small bathroom and tried them on. He was only wearing a small T-shirt which showed his small figure. He slid the panties over his slim legs, and fit them snug over his hips. He looked in the mirror to see how it fit and he really liked them. They went so well against his small body and he thought  
master would love them. 

Harry went to Sophia to see what she thought. When she saw Harry, she smiled. "Oh Harry, they're perfect." She said, which made the younger boy smile. "If you wear your light grey sweater and some tight leggings, it would be perfect. Master would die when he sees you wearing them." Harry nodded and decided to take the panties. He put his trousers back on and was about to leave Sophia's room. "Thank you so much for helping me Soph, I really appreciate it." "It's no problem Harry. Master will love it." Harry gave her a quick hug and left her room.

A few hours later, Liam came back from work. He was tired and frustrated because as usual, nick was being an arse and half of his staff couldn't do their jobs properly. Luckily whenever he got home, he had his slaves which made him feel much better. Each one had their own way of helping him relive stress. Wether it was talking about his day or getting a nice blow job, it help Liam feel more relax. 

Ea h slave welcomed their master home like they usually did. Liam would give each one a kiss and cuddle and say how much he missed them. When he saw Harry, he couldn't help but admire his youngest slave. He adored how the light grey sweater and think black leggings looked on him. He looked so beautiful and Liam couldn't help but fantasise about what he would do to him. 

Liam had checked with Miss Edith to see how all the slaves had been while he was gone and luckily, all four had been on their best behaviour. Liam was happy about that, because he really wanted to have Harry tonight and he couldn't help but get a little hard about tonight. He could imagine the younger moaning his master's name, feel how tight his hole will be and he could imagine's Harry thin lips around his cock. He was definitely excited for tonight. 

Later that evening, Liam and the slaves all had dinner in the dining room with a nice meal of steak and potatoes. Liam spoke to each slave asking about their day and giving his equal amount of time. He would never leave any slave out of a conversation. After their dinner, Liam was feeling tired so he had decided to have an early night with Harry. After making sure Louis, Sophia and Niall went to bed and told them goodnight, Liam took Harry to his bedroom, arm wrapped around Harry's small waist in anticipation.

Harry sighed as he entered in Liam's room. He was feeling tired himself, even though he hasn't done a lot today. He could feel the soft panties under his leggings, they felt so comfortable. He just hoped that Liam liked them as well. He didn't want to think what would happen to him if he hated them.

Harry suddenly felt his masters soft arms sound his body, making Harry squeak. Liam cuddled him close, kissing his neck. "My precious baby." Liam whispered into Harry's ear, nipping it a little. "I heard you were a good boy today. That makes me really happy." Harry blushed a little, turning around to kiss his master. 

"I love it when you wear them nice leggings." Liam said between kisses. "Shows of your beautiful arse." "Only for you daddy." Harry groaned. Liam smiled at the young boy and took his hand to take him to his couch. Master and slave sat down on the couch as Harry got into Liam's lap, snuggling as close as possible. "How was your day daddy?" Harry asked, making Liam sigh. "It was alright. Just idiots at work that are getting on my nerves." 

Liam knew Harry wouldn't understand about work issues. He could usually talk to Louis or Sophia about the arsseholes who work for him and how stressful it was running his own business. Harry pouted a little at his master. "Don't like it when master's stressed out." He said giving Liam a kiss. "Well don't worry kitten. Because seeing you hassle my day way better.

Harry smiled as he kissed Liam more, he whined a little getting more turned on. "Daddy," Harry said between kisses. "I need you please." Liam smiled at his youngest. "Well baby, why don't we take this to bed? Since you've been such a good boy today, you deserve it." Liam lifted the light boy up and carried him to his large large. He laid him down and kissed him again. 

Liam felt Harry up, making the younger boy moan out loud.he took the thick grey sweater off and three off the bed. Liam just admired Harry's slightly tanned body for a few seconds. It looked so smooth and perfect. "Oh kitten, the things I'm gonna do to you." Liam moaned as he started to slip of the leggings very slowly. Harry was so caught up and distracted in the moment that he forgot about the panties he was wearing. He only remembered when Liam saw them. 

"Harry?" The slave heard his master say. "Are these women's underwear?" Harry looked up to see Liam staring at the panties. He got worried in case his master didn't like them. But to Harry's surprise, Liam just kissed him like there was no tommorow. "Fucking hell Harry." Liam moaned out loud. "Fuck, them panties look so good on you. Christ." Harry couldn't believe it, Liam actually liked them. And it looked as though he REALLY liked them.

Liam kept on feeling the panties, so engrossed he thought he would cum from just feeling them. "Daddy," Harry whispered. "Can I ride you?" Liam smiled at his youngest. "Of course baby, I love it when you ride me." Liam replied lifting Harry up and giving him a kiss. The master removed the panties, not wanting to ruin them. He knew Harry needed a little prep so he placed two fingers in his hole, making the younger boy squeak in pain.

"It's ok kitten." Liam said, trying not to hurt the delicate boy. He opened him up a bit and when he felt confident enough that he was opened enough, he laid down and smiled at his slave. "Go on baby. Show me how good you are at riding daddy's cock." Liam said, making Harry blush. The young boy got on top of his master and lined himself up on Liam's dick. He then sunk slowly down, moaning out loud in pleasure.

"You alright kitten?" Liam asked, hoping he had prepped Harry enough. "Yeah daddy." Harry whispered, moving a bit. Harry started a quick pace. He tried to go as quick as he can, wanting make his master feel good, which was working as Liam was moaning as well. His hands were placed on Harry's hips to keep him steady. "Feels so good." Liam said. "So good, so beautiful." This made Harry go faster until he felt close. "Daddy, I need to cum. Please." Harry begged, making Liam smile. "Of course baby. Cum for daddy." Harry suddenly screamed out loud as he came all over Liam's chest. Soon after Liam came into Harry finally feeling relive.

Harry feel onto Liam's muscled chest, feeling exhausted and a little cold. Liam smiled as he looked down at his youngest slave. He looked so relaxed and calm. "My good boy." He whispered giving Harry a kiss. "My perfect boy. Wouldn't want you any other way." This made Harry smile and snuggle closer to Liam. Liam had nearly forgotten the panties that laid on the side of the bed. He realised who they were owned by.

"Harry," Liam said, making the slave look up. "Those panties you were wearing, are they Sophia's?" This made Harry blush and cover his face a bit. "There's no need to be embarrassed love, I'm just curious." "Erm, yeah they are. She let me borrow them." "Why did you want to wear women's underwear?" Harry looked down at his fingers. "I just want to look good for you daddy. Wanna make you feel good." 

Liam couldn't help but smile at the younger boy, all that Harry wanted was to make his master happy and he was so glad to have such an amazing slave like Harry. "Well baby, it was a nice surprise, thank you for that. I think I'm gonna need to put you in panties more often." He kissed the slave once more to show his appreciation. Harry suddenly yawned, tired after sex. "Kitten, lets get some sleep, I bet you're tired." Harry nodded in reply and cuddled as close as possible to his master, eventually falling asleep. Liam just admired Harry for a while until he feel asleep as well, reminding himself mentally that he needed to start getting Harry some cute panties.

The next morning, Liam woke up a little early after having a good night sleep. Harry was still fast asleep be to him, looking so beautiful and delicate. Since he wasn't going to work today, Liam was really tempted to spend the rest of the day in bed with his Harry but he knew he needed to see the other slaves and he couldn't neglect them.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Liam got out of bed, put a shirt on and opened it up to see Miss Edith. "Mr Payne, there is a package for you." She said as Liam knew what is was. "Thank you Miss Edith, I'll get it now." He replied. Liam went downstairs to the entrance way to see a man standing with a box in his hand. "Good morning Mr Payne." The man said. "Hey." Liam simply said as the man handed him a clipboard to sign which Liam signed and gave back. The man then gave him a box. "Hope you have a good day." He said, which Liam replied the same as well. 

Liam checked inside the box and smiled. For a while, he had wanted Harry to have some responsibility in the house and he thought this would be the perfect thing for him. He walked back to his room to see Harry still fast asleep. Liam went over to him and placed the box on the floor and shook the boy a little. 

"Harry, come on it's time to get up." He said as Harry groaned at the disturbance. Eventually, Harry opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Liam. "Morning daddy." He said in his low morning voice. "Morning love did you sleep ok?" Harry nodded in reply. "Good. Now Harry, I've got something for you." Harry furrowed his brows and sat up a bit.

"Now baby, do you remember me saying about how I wanted you to have more responsibility?" Liam said, making Harry nod. "I know I want to give you all a good life in my home, but you all need to look after something or someone in life. Sophia has the gardens, Louis has the library and Niall has the tv room. But now I have found something for you baby and I hope you like it." Liam got the box and gave it to a confused Harry. "What is it?" Harry asked quietly. "Open it up and you will see." Liam said as Harry opened the boxed and saw what was inside. 

 

A small white kitten looked at Harry with it's large green from the box. It let out a tiny meow as it looked around the unfamiliar room. Harry was silent for a few seconds, figuring it out in his head until he let out a very high squeal. "Oh my God!" He said going to Liam and giving him a hug. "Thank you so much master. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." 

Liam laughed a little and hugged the boy back, knowing he loved his surprise. "He's so beautiful." Harry said as he touched the kitten's head for the very first time. "She." Liam corrected him, making Harry look up. "It's a girl Harry. I thought Sophia would like some female company." Harry couldn't stop smiling at this little kitten. "Can I hold her daddy?" Harry asked politely. "Of course baby, but be gentle with her, she's still only a baby." 

Harry nodded as he held his hand out for the kitten. It smelt Harry's hand for a second, a little hesitant at first. She then finally decided that Harry was safe and hopped onto his hand. Harry lifted her up and stroked her little chin with his index finger. This made the little kitten purr with delight. Harry smiled as well as he cuddled the kitten, making sure he didn't hug too tight.

"Now Harry I want you to listen." Liam said making the boy look up. "I have given you the kitten because I want you to have responsibility. That means you will have to feed her, bathe her and make sure she is well looked after. Will you be up for that?" Harry thought for a second. "Of course I will be." He replied giving his master another hug. "I never want to leave here." He said absently, which made his master smile. Liam wanted to keep all four slaves forever if he could. They were the best and he wouldn't dream of selling any of them. "Now baby, why don't you get ready and then we can go to breakfast." Liam said making Harry nod. He finally got out of bed and started his day.

After breakfast, Louis Sophia and Niall met the kitten. They were really happy for Harry as they knew he needed to become more responsible. They all adored the small cat and they knew it would be happy in her new home. Harry had decided to call the kitten Belle, as she was beautiful. Harry took her to his room to have a little tour of where she would be living. 

"So this is my bedroom, I mean, ours. This is where we sleep." He said to the kitten, who was looking around her surroundings. He placed Belle on the his bed as he heard the door open. It was Liam who wanted to check on his baby. "Hey, how are you doing?" He said going up to the boy and kissing him. "Fine. I think Belle likes her new home." "That's good, I'm happy you're looking after her already." Liam said softly. "Are you glad that you're kitten has a kitten?" Harry asked referring to his nickname. "Of course. And I know my kitten will look after his kitten so well and she will be happy here." "I think so too." Liam gave Harry one more kiss. "Now baby, lunch will be ready in an hour so I will see you then." "Ok daddy." Harry replied as Liam left the room.

Harry looked over to Belle who was trying to find a comfy spot on the bed. Harry decided to have a little nap before lunch, he laid down on his bed and Belle went to him and snuggled near his body. Harry was so happy with this little animal, she seemed so attached to him already. Before falling asleep, he thought about how happy he was. After all the years of abuse and cruel masters, he finally felt comfortable in his own body and doesn't have to worry about what would happen to him. And all Harry wanted was to feel like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia is just the giver of panties in my stories. ;) Hope you all enjoy x


End file.
